


ill

by delorita



Series: Dragon Sickness Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Drabble, Dragon Sickness, Gen, POV First Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: post botfa Fili gets dragon sickness</p>
            </blockquote>





	ill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



> Thank you baby for the new prompt :D

“Fili! Where are you? Thorin needs us now!”

I hear my brother yell from the top of the stairs of the treasure hall. I don’t care though. I want to stay down here and look at those astonishing jewels, that beautifully gleaming gold everywhere. I want to feel it in my hands, want to be surrounded by it, want to sniff at it. 

I want to thread those very valuable necklaces through my fingers pearl by pearl, crystal by crystal. Want to see my face in the polished heavy golden plates. 

I will not go out of here again, ever.


End file.
